


Erotyczne fantazje 57

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 57

Ruby krzyczała i jęczała z rozkoszy, kiedy duży członek jej partnerki wszedł w nią. Weiss wsuwała go i wysuwała z ciasnego tyłka swojej liderki, pieszcząc w tym samym czasie jej zgrabnymi dłońmi, duże i jędrne piersi swojej liderki.

Ich nagie piersi zaczęły się o siebie ocierać, kiedy Weiss posuwała Ruby swoim penisem, doprowadzając drżące ciało przywódczyni do rozkoszy.

Gdy cudowne uczucie lekkości i przyjemności rozlazło się po ciele Ruby, sprawiło, że o niczym już nie chciała myśleć, niż tylko o swojej wspaniałej kochance. Po swoim intensywnym orgazmie, Ruby poczuła jak nasienie Weiss wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka.


End file.
